East High: When Everyone Says Goodbye, They Say Hello
by HsmZanessaFansite
Summary: Gabriella Montez hates goodbyes. But with Troy Bolton now in her life - she never has to worry about that because whenever there's an ending, there's a beginning. This is a group of one-shots following the two teenagers going through their lasts in high school and learning that saying Hello is so much better than saying Goodbye. (Rated M for Heavy Sexual Content)
1. The Locker Room

**Hey Everyone! I first want to say Thank You to everyone who read my group of one-shots that fall under "Attraction is a Dangerous Thing." It has reached 7,000 views which is more than I ever thought it could reach. If you haven't read it yet, go to my page and read! I think you'll be surprised. I also know that some of you are probably wondering if I am going to write that bonus one-shot for "Attraction is a Dangerous Thing" and I am planning on doing so but at the moment, I'm having a writer's block for that specific one-shot. I know what I want to do with it – just don't know how to put it down yet.**

 **So, while that one is on hold, I wanted to write another one-shot that is not a part of the group of one-shots as I said I would. This one-shot will be similar as to the other one-shots that I wrote under "Attraction is a Dangerous Thing" but again this will NOT be in any relation to any of those one-shots. And I mean it this time. If you read those other one-shots, you know what I mean and if you haven't read them: what are you waiting for? After you read this one, read them! Ha-ha you don't have to but I definitely recommend it.**

 **Now to this one-shot. It is a Rated M one-shot for sexual content, so I must warn you that if you are uncomfortable with these types of stories or scenes, you may not want to read it as it will be mainly that type throughout this one-shot. I am getting more and more comfortable with writing Rated M one-shots so I hope you give this one a chance, even if you are slightly uncomfortable with those stories. I'm very excited to share this one-shot with you as I have finally thought of good concept for it. So, sit back and relax, and enjoy this one-shot!**

Synopsis: Troy Bolton just won the final game of his high school basketball career: the championships. But instead of celebrating the win, he sits in the locker room thinking about it being his last time ever scoring. Gabriella Montez, Troy's "enemy," is impatiently waiting with her friends for Troy, Chad, and Zeke to come out, but then she goes into the locker room to find Troy. What happens when she finds him? What if she shows him that there's more to scoring than just scoring baskets? Anything can happen in a locker room.

* * *

 **The Locker Room: There's More to Scoring Than Scoring Baskets**

Silence.

Three girls are sitting on the bleachers of the quiet gym. Gabriella Montez looks around the empty gym. You would have never known there was a game that was just played. A championship game where the home team won. Where there was roars from the crowd. The home team's student body rushing the floor in excitement. The players running after the captain who just scored the winning basket. Back-to-back championships.

No. You would have never known. As it is now empty. Basketballs gone from the floor. Confetti and signs swept up. Crowds gone. Probably to the party. The party. Where everyone was celebrating the win. The final win. And the only sound left in the entire gym are the breathing coming from herself and her two friends.

Gabriella looks to her left at her two friends and rolls her eyes as she knows why they are still sitting on the bleachers and not at the party. They are waiting. For the boyfriends. And their friend. The captain himself. She silently groans at the thought.

"What's taking them so long?" Gabriella asks impatiently.

"Gabriella," her dark-skin friend looks at her, "they'll be out soon."

"We're missing the party."

"The party can wait," her blonde hair friend sighs, "we are waiting for the guys."

"Never thought I'd hear you say that about a party, Sharpay," Gabriella says but sighs, "I know and they are usually done by now."

"It was the final game of the season," Sharpay started saying.

"And their last game as high school students," Taylor finished for Sharpay, "it's not like every other game or every other championship game. It's the first last for them."

Gabriella sighs nodding her head. _I know that. The first last._ She hated that phrase. Senior year. She never thought it would come so fast. But it did. And it was truly the first last of what was to come the next few months. She looked out towards the center of the floor. _I don't want everything to be a last. There has to be a beginning somewhere._ Before she can think of anything else, she looks to her left when she hears a door opening and jumps from the bleachers when she sees the sound is coming from the locker room.

"Finally!"

"Gabriella!" Both Sharpay and Taylor yelled at her as they stood from the bleachers.

"Sorry," she bites her lip.

All three girls look towards the locker room to see two of the guys walking towards them. Gabriella notices that both guys are her dark-skinned male friends, Chad and Zeke – the boyfriends of her friends. Both look like they just didn't win a championship game.

"Hey guys," Taylor walks up to Zeke giving him a hug before she wraps her arms around Chad placing a kiss on his lips, "Congratulations!"

"Thanks babe," Chad says in a bittersweet tone of voice, "it was a great win."

Sharpay walks up to Zeke wrapping her arms around his neck giving him a passionate kiss before pulling back giving him a smile, "Congratulations."

Zeke nods his head answering in the same tone as Chad did, "Thanks babe."

Taylor looks behind Chad and Zeke not seeing anyone else with them, "Where's Troy?"

"Oh…he's still in the locker room," Chad looks down at Taylor, "he told us to go without him. He may be awhile."

Gabriella looks past them to the locker room and then looks at Sharpay as she speaks, "Is he ok?"

"He will be. I think it just hit him once the celebration was over and we were back in the locker room where the younger guys were talking about next year," Zeke says, "all of us seniors like sat in the corner watching them. We were excited for them but then sad at the same time especially after Coach Bolton spoke to the whole team."

"It hit us all hard that this was it. The last time we were going to play for this team," Chad nods his head.

"The first last," Taylor quietly says.

There was silence among the five friends. Chad with his arm around Taylor. Zeke with his around Sharpay. Gabriella looks at them, then looks out at the floor before looking past them again to look at the locker room doors. _This is not the first last. It's going to be the first first._ She takes a deep breath before she takes steps around the two couples and starts walking.

"Gabs," she hears Chad say and she turns to look at him, "please. Don't. He's not in the mood for an argument with you. Not tonight."

"I'm just going to talk to him," she says and shakes her head, "you guys can go. Go to the party."

"But…" Sharpay started to say but she can see the determination in Gabriella's eyes, "Ok."

Gabriella nods her head giving them a small smile before turning back and walking towards the locker room. The two couples watch her. She reaches the door moving her hand to lie flat on it before taking a deep breath and then pushing it open. _The first first._

* * *

He can't believe that it's over. His high school basketball career is over. He knows he should be ecstatic that they won back-to-back championships and he is but the realization of it being the last time sunk in quickly.

Sitting on the bench still with his jersey on as he looks around the locker room that is now empty after all the celebration. One by one his teammates walked out leaving him and his two long time best friends to sit by themselves. They aren't the only seniors but they were the only three that played basketball in school since they were in elementary school.

After about 10 minutes sitting in the locker room together, Troy told them to go. To go to the party and he'll meet them there once he's done getting ready. They hesitated but he reassured them that he would be fine and they did in fact leave him in lonesome. And he has not moved from where is sitting yet and isn't sure when he will.

Should he go to the party? Sure. Did he want to? Maybe. Will he? Probably not.

He can hear the creaks of a door opening. He silently groans. He didn't want to be bothered. He then hears the sound of the door closing followed by footsteps. Just as he's about to call out to the person to leave him alone, he lifts his head to see the last person he ever thought would come see him.

"Well if it isn't the typical hero of the game," Gabriella crosses her arms as she sarcastically speaks, "What are you still doing in here?'

Troy rolls his eyes before he looks away from her, "Go away, Gabriella."

"And leave you here feeling sorry for yourself? I think not," she says and then regrets it as he turns to give her a glare.

"I said. Go away."

"I'm not leaving," He looks away again and she bites her lower lips, "but seriously…are you ever going to leave the locker room? There are many people who want to see the captain."

"I'm not captain anymore."

"Yes, you are," she takes a couple steps towards him, "just because you played the last game of your high school career, it doesn't mean you're not captain anymore."

Troy looks over at her, "Why do you care?"

"I don't," she lies, "but I know there are a lot of people who do. Don't you want to celebrate?"

"Not really," he shakes his head and looks up at the ceiling, "it's just…I never actually thought I'd feel this way. I was ready to party until we saw the other guys…"

"Talking about next year?" he looks at her with confusion, "Zeke mentioned it."

Troy nods his head and then looks away again. Gabriella looks around the locker room trying to imagine what it was like 20 minutes before with all the boys jumping around in excitement. Trying to imagine the 'After Championships' speech Coach Bolton gave. Shaking her head, she looks back at Troy. Troy. The guy she "hates" but is secretly in love with.

"Troy…"

"Forget it Gabriella. Go to the party." he quietly says as he grabs a towel from the floor bringing it to his forehead to wipe away some leftover sweat, "It's the first last party of the year."

"Stop that!" Troy flinches at Gabriella's outburst and he looks at her seeing her uncross her arms, "All day that's all anyone was talking about in our class. That this was the last basketball game of the season. The last basketball game for the seniors. The last championship. The first last of the year," she throws her arms in the air, "And I get it. It is. We're going to have a lot of lasts this year and this is the first one. But can't we just enjoy it instead of dwelling on it!"

"Gabriella…"

"I know, ok? I know," she looks at him shaking her head, "I just…I don't want to think about the last of anything."

"Basketball is all I've ever known. And tonight was the last time playing a real game in this gym. The last time I'll ever put the jersey on in this locker room. And some of us have to dwell on it," he gives her a sad look, "I know you don't want to think about it but it's here and it's not going to go away or stop."

"But what if…" she bites her lower lip as she takes a few steps forward, "what if tonight didn't have to be about an ending to something?"

"Huh?" He notices her moving closer to him, "What do you mean?"

"What if it could mean the beginning of something?"

"All right Montez, I think you're starting to lose it or something."

Gabriella moves so she's standing right in front of him. He looks up and his sweaty shaggy hair falls in front of his eyes. She moves her right hand up and uses her pointer finger moving his hair to the side and then reaches down to grab the towel from his hands bringing it up to his head to slowly wipe away the rest of the sweat she can see before tossing it to the side.

"I can help you think back to this night about being a beginning and not an ending," she raises her right hand and runs her fingers through his hair, "Also teach you that there's more to scoring than scoring baskets."

Still confused as he leans his head back as he looks at her when he questions, "What are you…?"

"Shh…"

 _It's now or never._ She leans down first placing her lips on his forehead. Troy tenses for a second but then closes his eyes as she moves her lips across his forehead and then lower, onto his eyelids down to his cheeks. Gabriella places her left hand on his shoulder and closes her eyes as she connects her lips with his. Troy freezes but then settles before he moves his lips along with hers and he brings his hands up placing them on her waist.

Gabriella pushes her body closer so her legs are in between his own. Moving her hand through his hair to rest it on the back of it pulling his head up closer to hers as the kiss intensifies. Troy's grip on her waist tightens as he opens his mouth bringing his tongue out to lick her bottom lip asking for access which she gladly gives him as she opens her mouth. His tongue enters her mouth and he slowly licks the side of her mouth, the roof of her mouth, tasting her teeth before tangling his tongue with hers and he sucks on it as they fight for dominance.

When air is needed, Gabriella slowly pulls her head away keeping her eyes close. Troy slowly opens his eyes as he looks up at her with dark blue eyes. He gives her waist a squeeze with his right hand which she responds by opening her eyes and she looks down at him with her hazy mocha eyes.

"Wow," she whispers.

"Yeah," he nods in agreement, "Where did that come from?"

"I told you," she smirks as she brings her left leg up resting it on the side of his right leg and then brings up her right leg resting it on the bench on the other side of his leg straddling him as she continues running her right hand through the back of his hair, "there's more to scoring than scoring baskets."

Gabriella moves her body close to his so their pelvises touch slightly and Troy gulps feeling himself harden at the feeling. She continues to smirk as she moves her face in and attaches her lips to his strong jawline. Running her lips along his jawline until she reaches his earlobe, nibbling it slightly causing a groan to come from Troy's throat as he closes his eyes. She raises her lips so she can blow in his ear slightly.

"So, what are you going to do? Stop scoring," she whispers seductively as she places another kiss on his ear, "or continue to score?"

Gabriella lowers her lips down back onto his jawline before pulling back to look him in the eyes after he opens his own. She glides her left pointer finger down from his shoulder over his jersey covered chest, running it down over his abs. She bites her lower lip. That was Troy's undoing as he raises his right hand up to the back of her head and pulls her head towards his, and he connects their lips together in a frenzy, passionate kiss.

Using his other hand, he lifts her shirt slightly so he can move his fingers so he can touch her heated skin. Gabriella moans in his mouth and he swallows it. She pulls away and attaches her lips to his jawline, opening her mouth so her tongue can glide along it. Troy moans as he raises his hand up underneath her shirt to feel her skin against his touch. Gabriella moans as he reaches the lower band of her bra before she lowers her lips to his neck.

She glides her tongue against his skin until she finds his pulse and she begins to suck on the spot. Gabriella also nibbles on the spot with her teeth and nibbles harder as he moans. Gliding both of his hands back down to her waist, he pulls her even closer to him so they are chest-to-chest. Gabriella moves her left hand back up to rest on the other side of his neck pulling his neck even closer to her mouth as she continues to kiss, lick, suck, and nibble.

"Gabi," he moans as he moves his head to the side go give her better access.

She smirks as she slowly moves her lips up to his jawline and then reconnects her lips with his as her hands roam up and down his jersey covered body. She lowers her hands to the bottom of his jersey, taking the hem of it and slowly pulls it up letting their mouths separate for a moment as she pulls the jersey up over his head. Gabriella, then, connects their lips together again as her fingers glide up and down his abs & chest feeling his muscular physique.

Troy lowers his hands from her waist down to her outer thighs pulling her as close as possible to him so he can feel her against him. He pulls his mouth away from hers and then lowers his lips to her jawline while holding her steady against him. Gliding his lips along her jawline until he lowers his lips down her neck and she leans her head back giving him better access. Lowering his lips down to her collarbone where he slowly opens his mouth leaving open kisses against her exotic hot skin before raising his lips back to her mouth.

He then pulls away again whispering, "Wrap your arms around my neck."

Opening her eyes, she looks at him with confusion, "Hmmm…?"

"Gabi, wrap you arms around my neck," he says more huskily before connecting their lips again in a desperate but passionate kiss.

Gabriella does as she was told and glides her hands back up his body following each muscle before she wraps her arms around his neck. And the next thing she knows is Troy slowly pushing them off the bench and standing up from it. _Where is he taking me?_ Her question was answered once she felt the hard metal against her back. The lockers. Specifically, _his_ locker. Troy pushes her against her locker letting her lower her legs down from his waist so she's standing.

He glides his left hand up her body feeling every curve of her body against his fingers until he rests it against her neck as his right hand glides up to rest on her waist. Gabriella glides her hands down his back feeling his muscles tremble against her touch and she brings her hands to his front so she can feel his abs as she traces each one with her pointer fingers.

Troy's breath hitches against her lips and then he brings his mouth away from hers. Attaching his lips to her jawline running his lips up, up, and up until he takes her earlobe into his mouth nibbling it and then licking it with his tongue before running his lips back down her jawline. Gabriella leans her head away as she moans and grunts as his body pushes against hers. His lips continue their exploring of her jawline and then moves down to her neck where he opens his mouth letting his tongue glide against her skin.

He lowers his tongue until he reaches the top of her shirt. He pulls back to look her in her mocha chocolate eyes as he smirks. He, then, lowers his left hand and then raises his right hand to meet with his other hand as he starts to unbuttoning her shirt one button at a time. Pushing each side of the shirt to the side and slowly pushing it off her arms before it falls to the floor. He lowers his eyes and they turn midnight blue as he notices the black lace.

"Beautiful," he whispers.

Gabriella brings her head back against the locker as she arches her body up wanting to be touched. Troy licks his lips as he uses his pointer fingers to glide up and down her body leaving goosebumps on her skin. He brings his finger to the band of her bra tracing the lace and using his thumps to rub against her lace-covered nipples before tracing the lace near the swell of her breasts. She arches her upper body again close to his hands as she moans.

"Troy…"

He looks at her with mischief in his eyes as he continues his movements with his fingers, "Yes, baby?"

"Hmpft," she groans as he keeps teasing her breasts.

Troy smirks as he pushes his body against hers again leaning his head close to her right ear as he whispers huskily, "Tell me."

"Troy…"

"Tell me," he nibbles her ear as his thumbs move slowly under her bra.

Instead of waiting for him. She slowly moves her hands to the back of her and slowly unclasps her bra and she slowly lets the item fall from her body. And a smirk grows on her face as he stops his nibbling and moves away from her ear to stare at her two perky breasts with her nipples harden. Gabriella pushes her body against his to let her breasts run against his naked skin getting a groan from him.

"Two can play the game, Captain," she bites her lower lip.

Without any warning, Gabriella's back pushed back against the metal locker and his mouth was attached to her left breast. His lips against the swell of her breast as his left thumb is rubbing against her right nipple. He moves his lips to her left nipple and swirls his tongue around letting his teeth come out as he takes her nipple in his mouth. She leans her head back and archers her chest forward as she moans loudly. _Oh, that's good…Oh that's very good._

Releasing her left nipple, he slides his tongue across her chest to attach his lips to her right breast and right nipple as his right thumb rubs her left nipple. Same as he did with her other beast, he takes her right nipple in his mouth to swirl his tongue around it, nibbling it, and showing it the exact same attention.

Once satisfied, Troy releases her nipple and glides his tongue up her chest to her collar bone to her neck to her jawline and then connects his lips with hers in a frenzy kiss as he pushes his body against hers to let her hard nipples feel his naked skin. His pelvis against her own where she can feel how hard he is.

He pulls away but not too far as he looks at her while he brings his hand up to her head to push away strands of hair off her sweaty face, "you are so beautiful."

"Yeah?" he nods his head and she smirks, "Well…I think you are sexy…and I think it's time to show you just how sexy I think you are."

Gabriella continues to smirk before she slowly pushes him off of her as she takes his hand and turns them so he is now the one against the locker and her body is against his as her lips connect to his again in a frenzy kiss. Troy's hands rest on her waist as her hands rest on his chest before they start roaming up and down his chest and abs. She pulls her lips away from his and attached them to his jawline running it up and down along the line before slowly moving them down to his neck, opening her mouth leaving open-mouthed wet kisses along his naked skin.

Her lips continue their journey down to his collarbone spending a few seconds sucking on each part of his collarbone before continuing moving her lips lower. She, slowly, leaves open-mouthed kisses along his chest and runs her tongue over his right nipple. Then nibbling she nibbles on it and can feel Troy's body trembling underneath which causes her to start nibble harder.

"Ah jeez Gabi," he moans as she smirks before moving her mouth to his other nipple.

She continues nibbling on his left nipple but then slowly moves her mouth down to trace each of his abs with her tongue and she sucks on his skin as she continues moving lower and lower down his body. Troy removes his hands from her waist and glides them up her body as she moves her body lower and lower where she's almost kneeling.

"Gabi…" he groans as she reaches his waistband of his shorts.

Gabriella doesn't look at him as she brings her hands to the waistband of his basketball shorts and she slowly brings them down his legs. Once they reach his feet, he kicks them away. She then brings her hands back to his waist where he still has boxer briefs on blocking her from her destination. She looks up at Troy who looks down at her with lust in his eyes and he's breathing heavily. You would think he just finished playing a basketball game. _Well technically he did._

Shaking her head and then looking back at his boxer briefs. She puts her hands on the waistband of his boxer briefs and slowly pushes them down his legs where again he helps her by kicking them away once it reached his feet. Gabriella now looks at the site in front of her. _Goodness._ He's bigger than she ever imagined.

"Like what you see, baby?" Troy asks with a smirk on his lips.

"Oh, you have no idea," she mutters under her breath.

"Well you know," she looks up at him as he looks down at her, "you don't have to just like what you see. You can like how it feels. How it tastes."

Gabriella gulps at the husk of his voice and can feel herself get wet in her own pants that definitely need to be removed soon. But first…she looks back at the hardened length that is currently _hers_ and hers only. _Hopefully for longer than just now._ Shaking the thoughts away from her mind, she brings her hands to the length and moans at the feeling in her hands. Using her pointer finger, she glides it up and down giving it a slight tease.

Troy bangs his head back against the locker as his breath quickens and a moan comes out. Gabriella grins at the sound coming from him. She leans her face closer as she places her lips on it at the top of it before opening her mouth letting her tongue slowly glide down and up as her pointer finger moves to the tip giving it a little tickle.

"Holy shit…" Troy grips Gabriella's hair with his hand pushing her head even closer as he closes his eyes groaning at the feeling.

She continues moving her mouth lower and lower on his length until she uses her tongue on his tip while taking him in both of her hands and she starts to pump him. Troy growls at the feeling. She twirls her tongue around the tip and gives it a couple nibbles with her teeth as she continues to pump with her hands fast and hard.

"Shit Gabi…I'm coming…Shit," he growls as she continues her motions and before he can even warn her, he releases himself.

Gabriella opens her mouth to take him in as he releases himself. She releases her hands from him as she slowly stands up and then as he opens his eyes, she swallows the juices that were in her mouth. Troy's eyes widen.

"Damn that was hot," he grins as he places his hands back around her waist and pulls her close to him to connect their lips together

Gabriella pushes her body up against his letting her breasts rest against his chest as their kiss turns passionate. And she places her hands on his torso letting her thumbs stroke his skin slowly. Definitely a different kiss than from before. This one was more loving. Troy runs his left hand up her body feeling her curves against his touch resting his hand on her cheek and strokes it with his thumb. She continues pushing her body closer to his and feels his naked pelvis against her pant-covered one.

Troy pulls his mouth away from hers, "I think we still have a problem that needs fixing."

"What's that?"

He smirks before he quickly makes a move which leaves her back being back up against the metal locker and he slowly moves his hand down her body resting it near the zipper of her jeans, "You still have clothes on."

"And whose fault is that," she asks with a smirk on her lips, "we all know that you're supposed to be the captain here."

"I'll show you whose Captain," he huskily says before attaching his lips to her neck.

Gabriella wraps one of her arms around his neck as he grabs a hold of her zipper and slowly moves it down. Before he brings his hands to the waistband, he rests it on her pelvis giving it a slight stroke. She moans. _Damn. This is before my pants are off. Good God._ He smirks against her neck before bringing both of his hands to the waistband of her jeans. Bringing his lips lower down her body covering each and every naked skin, stopping to give her breasts attention, he continues his gliding his lips down to reach where his hands are.

Slowly, he pushes her jeans down to her feet and just like he did, she first kicked off her shoes and then kicked the jeans away. Again, his eyes darken at the sight of her matching black lace panties. _Damn. She knows how to turn a guy on._ He can already feel himself hardening back up at the sight of her. Shaking his head, he runs his lips along the waistband of her panties before moving his hands to it so he can slowly lower the panties down her legs. She hisses at the feeling of air on her heated center before she kicks away her panties.

Troy slowly kneels down so he can gain better access. Gabriella leans her head back against the locker as she rests her hands on his shoulders to keep her steady as she carefully raises her leg. He takes her leg in his hand and places his lips on her inner thigh running his lips over her skin. Gabriella moans at the feeling. He moves his lips up her thigh, slowly, until he reaches her heated center and he carefully blows into her.

"Ahh jeez," she moans as she closes her eyes.

Holding her leg with his left hand, he moves his right hand to meet with his mouth at her heated center. Placing his mouth on her heated center giving her a few kisses feeling her to start trembling. Opening his mouth, he lets his tongue out and inserts it carefully inside her and inserts his right pointer finger as well into her. Gabriella bangs her head back again as she moans at the feeling. Licking her in and out with his tongue as his finger tickles her walls.

"Troy…" she moans loudly as she tightens her grip on his shoulder and wraps her leg around his shoulders bringing his head closer to her, "shit…that feels soooo good."

Inserting another finger, he starts to pump her in and out with his fingers as he continues to lick her before he takes his tongue out to leave kisses around her center. And he inserts finger number three, feeling her tremble and shake against his hand. He decides to give her a good blow of air from his mouth before leaving open kisses against her heated center.

"Troy…oh shit…I'm coming."

She moans loudly as she feels her inner side ready to explode and in the next second, she did as she released everything she had in her. Troy smirks as he slowly removes his fingers from her and licks his fingers before swallowing it. He then leans forward to lick away any other leftovers before he carefully lowers her leg from around him and he stands up so he's back to being a couple inches taller than Gabriella.

"Have I told you that you taste damn amazing?" he places his left hand on her cheek stroking it with his thumb as she opens her hazy but loving eyes and she shakes her head, "well you do."

Pushing himself closer to her letting their naked pelvises touch each other. He gives her a genuine smile before leaning his head down to capture her lips with his own. Gabriella wraps her arms around his neck pulling his head closer to her as they continue moving their lips with each other. Troy slowly opens his mouth letting his tongue lick her bottom lip asking for permission to enter her mouth.

She slowly opens her mouth letting him in. He pushes his tongue in her mouth tasting every bit of her mouth, slowly before they tangle their tongues together. _Together._ Troy places his right hand on her lower back pulling her close to him so there's no space between them. She places her right hand on the back of his head running her fingers through his hair. As their tongues dance with each other, his hand on her lower back strokes her back with his tongue, lovingly.

When air was needed, he slowly pulled back but then presses a soft kiss on her lips before they both open their eyes giving each other a look of want, of need, of happiness. Gabriella brings one of her hands to rest on his chest as she continues to look up at him.

"Troy," she quietly says, "I want you."

He continues to stroke her cheek with his thumb, "Are you sure?"

"Yes."

Troy, slowly, guides his left hand down her body going each and every curve of her body until he reaches her thigh. He slowly pulls her thigh up and wraps it around his waist. He guides his left hand down from her lower back down to her left thigh grabbing a hold of it and slowly brings up to wrap it around his waist. He brings his arms around her torso as he feels Gabriella wrap her arms around his neck.

He takes a few steps back and slowly turns to this right as he starts walking and Gabriella looks at him with confusion, "Troy? Where are we going?"

"You'll see," he grins as he presses a kiss to her lips as he continues to walk away from where they just were.

Gabriella looks past Troy noticing their clothes all over the floor which gives her some sort of excitement within her. _Hopefully no one comes in and notices them._ Shaking her thoughts away as she remembers they were probably the only ones left in the whole school. Biting her lower lip as she starts stroking the back of his neck with her fingers as she's still being carried to where ever Troy is taking her. _Troy. Troy Bolton. The Captain._

Her thoughts were disrupted as Troy stopped walking. He gives her a motion for her to unwrap her thighs from and she does letting her legs fall to the floor. Unwrapping her arms from his neck as he removes his hands from her waist. With confusion, she looks around as she notices that she's in a different part of the locker room. A part she has never seen before. Girls were definitely not allowed in this part of it: the shower.

Troy smirks as he sees Gabriella's eyes widen and he walks over to the valves to turn on the over head shower head and a couple of the body shower heads, and makes sure the temperature isn't too hot or too cold before he walks back over to her, "So what do you think?"

"The shower?" She turns to look at him confused.

"Well yea," he shrugs his shoulders as he places his hands on her waist, "I never got to take my shower because _someone_ decided to come bother me," he smirks as he slowly pushes her into the shower where the water is coming out, "and baby, you are going to need one as well after I'm done with you."

"Oh really?" a smirk forms on her lips as she wraps her arms around his neck.

"Yes, and do you want to know the best part about this shower?" he asks and she shakes her head, "it has body shower heads as well so we get in all the right places."

He continues pushing and pushing her until her back is against the shower wall where she can feel water on her body, "so you're not done scoring tonight, huh?"

"Well _someone_ ," Troy pushes his body against hers so their pelvises are touching each other and he can feel her breasts against his chests and he leans close to her ear where he whispers huskily, "told me that there's more to scoring than scoring baskets," he smirks as he pushes his pelvis against hers and nips her earlobe, "and baby – you were so right because no, I'm not done scoring tonight."

Gabriella moans when she feels his pelvis against her own. Her heated center is calling for him. Calling for him to make her _his_ and only _his._ With water falling on their bodies, she looks up at him with want in her eyes. She guides her hands down his naked back using her pointer finger tracing his spine.

"Troy," she takes a breath as her insides are building up again.

"Are you ready for me to score?" he moves his head so his forehead is leaning on hers as their eyes connect.

"Yes…"

He moves his right hand down from her waist slowly feeling hip against his hand as he continues lowering his hand grabbing a hold of her left thigh. He slowly raises her leg up so her thigh is against his hip. He holds it there with his hand as he pushes himself as close as he can be to her. Troy leans down to capture her lips with his own. Resting her hands on each side of his torso as she gets comfortable with her leg up and he places his other hand on her side by her chest.

Slowly, he moves his hardened length placing the tip of it on her heated center giving her a little tease which causes Gabriella to hiss in his mouth. Troy smirks against her lips before he slowly inserts his length into her. She hisses again at the new feeling and shifts to get used to him.

Troy pulls his mouth away from her lips, "Are you ok?"

"Yes," she whispers.

He continues to hold her leg up and she wraps it around his waist. He pushes himself against her as he slowly pulls himself out and then back in. Starting out slowly. Troy leans his face down and attaches his lips to her neck. Running his lips over her skin and he moves his left hand closer to her chest bring his thumb to stroke her right breast as he moves his length in her touching the walls inside her center.

Gabriella moans as she closes her eyes moving her head to the side to give him better access to her neck. Opening his mouth, he lets his tongue out and glide across her neck from her neck to her collarbone, and continues stroking her right nipple with his thumb. He pulls his length out and in, slowly getting used to her hot tight center.

"Troy," she moans.

Troy stops his licking of her neck and brings his head up to look at her, "Yes, baby?"

"Please…" she begs.

"Please what?"

"Move."

"Move?"

"Yes," she groans as he moves his length carefully with a smirk on his face, "please."

He moves his lips to her ear whispering huskily, "tell me what you want."

"Score," she whispers as she decides to take thing in her own hands by pumping her pelvis to his making him go deeper in her, "take me."

Troy groans as she continues to pump her pelvis to his and she moves faster as she arches her body towards him. Without controlling himself, he bites her earlobe and then brings his lips down to her neck not holding back as he opens his mouth to nibble along her neck as well as sucking her skin on the pulse of her neck.

He then pulls his length out and pushes it back in harder than before. In and out. He starts to pull out and in faster and harder. Gabriella moans and groans. Troy moves his length around her walls as he pumps into her as hard and fast as he can. Feeling her against him.

"Troy," she moans.

"Oh baby," he moans as his lips continue to kiss her neck.

Troy continues to use his thumb on her breast letting her nipple continue to harden while feeling her breasts against his naked, wet chest. Both becoming wet from both sweat and the shower. Gabriella tightens her leg around his waist as he continues to pump into her. He moves his right hand onto her hip sliding it to her but and then meets his length that's in her center. Slowly, he inserts both his pointer and thumb into her and pumps.

"OH shit!," she throws her head back as she tightens her hold on him.

"Gabi," he moans her name as he rests his head on her shoulder breathing heavily.

"Troy!"

"Come baby," he moans in her ear, "come with me baby."

"I'm coming, baby…I'm coming."

Troy continues pumping with his two fingers and his hardened length. In and out. Fast and hard. Placing a kiss on her shoulder as he moves his hand away from her breast and putting his hand around her placing it on her lower back pulling her even closer to him, if possible.

In and out.

"Oh god," Gabriella's eyes roll back into her head at the feeling.

"You're so beautiful," he kisses her shoulder again.

"Troy!" she screams his name.

"Gabriella!"

In and out. Screams. Water sounds coming off of them and off the floor.

Troy moves his head up and captures her lips with his own to swallow her screams. His fingers continue to pump with his length. Heavy breathing. Skin to skin. Pelvis to pelvis. Lips to lips. Chest to chest. Water continues to fall off of them.

With one more push, they both come to their climax and release everything they had, together. Troy pulls his face back from Gabriella as he breathes heavily and watches her chest go up and down as her head continues to lean against the wall. Troy rests his forehead against hers. Gabriella opens her eyes to connect their eyes with one another. Troy presses a sweet kiss to her lips and then rests his forehead back on hers as he carefully removes his fingers from her, leaving his length in her as he's not ready to leave her.

"He shoots and scores," she says and then giggles.

"Really?" Troy chuckles as he shakes his head, "how do you feel?"

"Sore but it's a good sore," she smiles as he slowly removes himself from her and she hisses, "I wasn't ready for that."

"I'm sorry," he laughs and moves his left hand up to her cheek so he can use his thumb to stroke it, "so I have a question for you?"

"Yes?"

"How long?"

"How long what?" she asks as she continues to breath heavily.

"How long have you liked me?" He asks her and her eyes widen giving him a 'what do you mean' look, "and don't even try to say you don't because baby, there is no way after what we just did – can you tell me that you don't like me."

"The truth?"

"No. I want you to lie," he shakes his head as he continues to stroke her cheek, "Yes. I want the truth."

"Probably from the very moment I laid eyes on you when I first moved here," she confesses.

"Why didn't you ever say anything?"

"I don't know," she shrugs her shoulders as she moves her hands to the back of his neck to play with the hairs on his neck, "it was easier to yell at you, I guess."

"Well I hope you realize that from now on – we are no longer to go back to hating each other," he kisses her nose and presses a soft kiss to her lips, "because I like you too."

"Really?"

"Uh huh," he nods his head as he pushes himself close to her again, "I'm pretty sure I showed that to you tonight."

"Yes, yes you did," she says agreeing, "so do you want to head to that party?"

"Party? Hell no. They're celebrating the first last. Remember, we don't do that," he shakes his head as he connects their lips together before pulling away, "we're not celebrating an ending tonight. We're celebrating a beginning."

"So, there is more to scoring than just scoring baskets, huh?"

"Oh yes," he nods his head as he nibbles her bottom lip, "Definitely more."

"What do we do now then?"

"Well, our game isn't over yet," he chuckles at the confusion look on her face, "that was just the first quarter. Remember, there are four quarters in the game. And baby, I plan to continue to score."

Gabriella's eyes brighten as leans in to attach his lips to her jawline and then runs his lips up towards her ear before whispering huskily, "Are you ready for the second quarter?"

Gabriella gasps as he starts to attack her neck again with his lips and she throws her head back against the wall as she prepares for the 2nd quarter. He's definitely on planning on scoring some more tonight and she's glad that it's her that he's scoring with.

There's definitely more to scoring than scoring baskets.

 **Well, there we have it! I'm not sure about the beginning. I didn't plan it to be that much talk at the beginning but the characters had a different idea.**

 **So, what did you think of this one-shot? It's definitely longer than I thought it was going to be but that's always a good thing! What did you think of the concept? The characters? And then what did you think of the overall action between them? What did you think overall about the whole one-shot? BE HONEST! I love honesty from my reviewers and please leave a review.**

 **Now, as I was writing this – I had an idea pop into my head. I'm thinking of writing a sequel to this. It won't be under this one-shot but it will definitely involve these two as these characters (that make sense). It's basically going to be about them going through their lasts. Like this was Troy's last basketball game at East High. I was thinking the next one-shot would be about Gabriella's last Scholastic Decathlon and how he will help her face the Second Last of their senior year. Then, possibly another one-shot after that one?**

 **Who knows? It was just an idea I had. What do you think? Let me know if you would like to see another one-shot similar to this one which would be the sequel. If I end up doing it, keep your eye out for it!**

 **Thanks for reading and please leave a review!**


	2. The Science Lab

**Hey! Yes, I decided again to come back. I came up with an idea which led me back to write some more on here! Happy? Great! Before I get into that idea – I wanted to let you all know that I started a YouTube channel where I share many different things and I think some of you would be interested in some of the videos – the link is on my Profile page so check it out BUT not until after you read this!**

 **I would like to thank those who read "Locker Room: There's More to Scoring Than Scoring Baskets" and for reviewing. So, if you did read the previous one-shot, you will know that I was thinking of writing a sequel but it wasn't going to be under the same one-shot as "Locker Room" well I have changed my mind about that.**

 **I am going to put them in a group of one-shots which is why you will probably notice "Locker Room" is no longer a title of just one one-shot, it's part One. "Locker Room" is still the title of that particular one-shot. I have titled the group of one-shots as "East High: When Everyone Says Goodbye, They Say Hello" which is about Troy & Gabriella going through their lasts as seniors in high school. **

**So, if you're ever looking for "Locker Room" but can't find it on my profile – it's now under "East High: When Everyone Says Goodbye, They Say Hello." I hope this all makes sense to you. I thought it would be easier to just group the one-shots together since I do have a few more ideas for these two characters with their last year at East High. At the moment, I think it's only going to be Four one-shots but that can always change.**

 **All these one-shots will be Rated M just as my one-shots under "Attraction is a Dangerous Thing" were and "Locker Room" is. Also, I have a plan for possibly doing an "Attraction is a Dangerous Thing" Part Two but that's still in consideration.**

 **NOW, to this one-shot. It is a Rated M one-shot for sexual content (as I've previously stated). So again, if you are uncomfortable with these types of stories or scenes, you may not want to read but I definitely appreciate that you are giving it a shot. So, sit back and relax, and enjoy this story.**

Part #2 Synopsis: Gabriella Montez just completed and helped her team win her last Scholastic Decathlon of her high school career. Feeling down about it being her last, she leaves the room where everyone is being congratulated for the win. Finding her in the science lab, Troy Bolton helps her leave lasting memories in the lab – just as she did with him in the locker room.

* * *

 **The Science Lab – Where Chemicals React**

"And the winner of this year's Scholastic Decathlon is East High!"

Loud cheers can be heard throughout the science auditorium ( **similar to the room they were in for the Scholastic Decathlon in High School Musical)** , mostly coming from the basketball team, parents, and friends of the East High students. Taylor and Gabriella hug each other and hug their other teammates before walking over to thank the host of event and congratulating the other school on a job well done.

"Gabriella!" Gabriella turns to see her mom behind her with her arms wide open and she smiles walking into them giving her a hug, "Congratulations, mija."

"Thank you Mami," Gabriella whispers in her ear with tears in her eyes.

Ms. Montez pulls back and holds her daughters by her arms, "I'll see you when you get home, ok? Go celebrate with your friends. You deserve it."

"Ok," Gabriella nods her head and lets her mom walk away from her after receiving a kiss on her cheek.

She looks around the room seeing everyone celebrating. Looking over to her teammates with huge smiles on their faces as they congratulated by their family members and she laughs seeing one of their moms pinching their cheeks. She, then, looks at the white board full of equations that she put up to clinch the win for her team. _For the last time._

Shaking her head. It was the last time she would ever compete at the Scholastic Decathlon. _The last time._ She hates lasts. It's just too much. Looking around one more time before making her exit quietly so no one notices.

* * *

"Hey man," Chad looks over at his best friend, "I think we gave them enough time. Let's go congratulate them."

Troy nods his head in agreement. Both stand up from their seats and carefully make their ways through the crowd of classmates and parents. They find Taylor saying goodbye to her parents before she turns around and sees them coming towards her.

"Hey!"

"Congrats, baby!" Chad wraps his arms around her waist before he gives her a sweet kiss.

"Thanks Chad," Taylor smiles resting her hands on his chest, "It was a close one but I'm really proud of our team especially Gabriella. She basically won it for us."

"Speaking of Gabriella," Troy says after looking around for her, "Where is she?"

"What do you mean?" Taylor pulls away from Chad and looks around not seeing Gabriella in the room anymore, "That's strange. She was just here a minute ago."

Troy looks around the room again but still doesn't see her and a thought came to his mind. _It's the last time._ He crosses his arms as he tries to think of the places where she could've gone. An idea came to his mind and he uncrosses his arms.

"I think I know where she is," he says and looks at his two friends, "You two go ahead. We'll meet you at your house later."

"Are you sure, man?" Chad asks.

"Yeah," Troy says as he gives Taylor a hug, "Congrats again Taylor."

"Thanks Troy."

He pulls back before walking away from them and making his own quick exit out the doors.

* * *

Gabriella sits down in one of the chairs as she thinks about her day. She looks around the room noticing the cabinets that held the science equipment. She places her hand on the table and is in deep thought about everything. _It's all happening so fast. First the last basketball game. Now my last Scholastic Decathlon. I'm not ready. I don't want it to come._

She doesn't hear the door opening and closing behind her until she hears his voice, "I knew I'd find you here."

Gabriella turns her head to see him with his arms crossed leaning against the door, "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I wanted to congratulate my girlfriend on her win but she wasn't there."

"Oh," she says and looks away.

Troy smiles before he pushes himself off the wall and walks up behind her, wrapping his arms around her from the back placing his chin on her shoulder, "Congrats baby."

"Thank you," she says as she rests her hands on his arms, "it got crowded in there."

"I figured."

"I hate it."

"I know you do," he gives her cheek a peck, "but remember when you told me after my last basketball game."

"Every ending, there's a beginning."

"Exactly," he says before placing his lips on her ear and whispers, "we say hello not goodbyes."

He gently blows in her ear before attaching his lips to her earlobe gaining a moan from Gabriella, "Troy…"

Moving his lips slowly down to her neck. She moves her head to the side so he get better access before she closes her eyes. Opening his mouth, he starts to suck on her neck letting his tongue run over her silky skin. Moving his left hand up her body, he rests it on her shoulder using his fingers to move her lab coat off her shoulder as he moves his lips place pecks on her shoulder.

Moving his other hand up and touches the top button of her lab coat before moving his lips back to her ear whisper huskily, "Have I ever told you that I have a thing for sexy nerds in lab coats?"

"Mmm no," she whispers.

"Well I do," he says as moves his lips to her neck again, "but I prefer to see what's underneath."

He moves his left hand to meet with his other hand and slowly unbuttons each button as his lips continue running along her neck and shoulder. Once he reaches the last button, he lets it hang open. He pulls back from her and walks around, moving his hand down to touch hers.

She opens her eyes and looks up at him. He pulls her up so she's standing in front of him. Troy pushes her against the lab table and rests his hand on her waist moving it up her body as their eyes are connected. Gabriella bites her lower lip feeling his hand. Using both hands, he pushes the lab coat off of her leaving her in a white top and blue jeans.

Gabriella wraps her hands around the back of his neck pulling his head towards her and their lips connect. Troy rests his left hand on her neck while his right hand rests on her waist and he pushes his body closes to her so their touch. He opens his mouth letting his tongue lick her lips asking for entrance which she gladly accepts. Pushing his tongue in her mouth, he tastes ever inch of her mouth and sucks on her tongue with his.

Air is needed so he pulls away but not even a second later, he attaches his lips to her jawline running his lips up and down as his hand gives her waist a squeeze before slowly moving to the hemline and he slowly moves his hand underneath. Gabriella shivers feeling his hot skin against hers. Troy smirks against her jaw line as he glides his hand against her skin and moves his lips lower to her neck running his tongue along her skin until he finds her pulse and sucks.

Gabriella moves her head to the side and moves her hand up to the back of his head pushing it closer to her neck as she moans. She moves her other hand down his back to feel his muscles that are covered by his blue shirt. Troy nibbles her neck as he lowers his other hand to the hem of her shirt and he pulls back so he can slowly raise her shirt up and over her head.

His eyes turn dark as he sees her lacy red bra, "Damn…"

She smirks as she brings her hand down from the back of his head to his chest, "Like what you see?"

"You have no idea," he says before pushing forward attaching his lips with hers in a deep passionate kiss.

Troy roams his hands up and down her silky skin resting his hands on her lower back pulling her close to him so he can feel her lace-covered breast against his body. Gabriella moves her hands to the front of him and slowly unbuttons his shirt pushing it off of his body. She then rests her hands on his chest feeling his muscles.

He pulls away from her before moving his lips down to her collar bone as his left hand rests next to her breast and slowly pushes his fingers underneath the band of her bra. Gabriella moans as she feels his finger playing with her nipple. Sucking on her collarbone with his tongue, lips, and nibbles with his teeth.

"Hmpft Troy…"

He removes his hand and lowers it to the waistband of her jeans, moving it to the zipper and slowly pulls down. Using both hands, he slowly lowers the jeans and she carefully kicks her shoes off and kicks the jeans away. He rests his hands on her thighs pulling them so he can pick her up and places her on the lab table. He pushes himself in between her legs and she wraps them around his waist as his lips lower down her chest.

Gabriella throws her head back as she wraps her arms around his neck and his lips touch the swell of her breasts. He opens his mouth letting his tongue out to lick between her two breasts and lowers his tongue underneath the lace. He also nibbles her skin leaving a red mark. He rests his hands on her waist giving it a slight squeeze before moving his right hand to her back and up reaching the bra clasps and undoes it letting the bra fall from her chest.

Troy smirks at the sight of her hardened nipples. He runs his thumbs over both teasing her. Gabriella closes her eyes as she groans. He takes his left hand away from her right breast and has it join her left breast as he gives it a slight massage.

"Ooooo," Gabriella moans.

He continues to smirk as he watches her face in ecstasy, "This ain't nothing, baby."

With no time for her to question him, he leans forward taking her left nipple in his mouth and sucks it hard. Gabriella shakes her body and moves her hand to the back of his head pushing it closer to her giving him permission to suck harder and he does as he also lets his teeth take it in his mouth before he runs his tongue over. He sucks and sucks until he can't anymore and moves his attention to her right breast. He gives her right breast a squeeze with his finger before attaching his lips teasing her by not going as hard.

"Jesus."

Gabriella moves her other hand down his back feeling his muscles tremble against her fingers. She lowers them to the waistband of his slacks and pushes them down with one hand and her feet leaving him in his boxer briefs. She pushes her body forward towards him so his mouth is completely around her breast and her other breast is against his cheek.

"Suck me…" she moans, "please."

Troy smirks against her nipple before pulling his mouth away from her breast getting a groan from her as he slowly lowers his mouth down her abs. He rests his hands on her waist and pulls her closer to the edge of the table as his mouth reaches to the waistband of her match red lace panties. Using his teeth, he slowly pulls the down her legs and takes a hold of her right leg placing his lips on the inside of her thigh.

"Troy…"

She tries to reach for his boxer briefs but he shakes his head as he stops his lips from moving and looks up at her to place a kiss on her lips, "Nuh-uh this is all about you."

"But…"

"Shh," he whispers against her lips, "let me spoil you, baby."

He glides his lips down her body slowly and carefully. He stops at her breasts giving each a blow and a kiss leaving goose bumps around her nipples. Lowering his lips down her body loving every taste of her, she rests her elbows on the table leaning back to give him better access to her skin. As he gets closer to her heated center, he smirks as he gives it slight blow before moving his lips down to right thigh. Gabriella moans.

Troy wraps his hand around Gabriella's right leg and pulls it closer to his mouth as he opens it legging his tongue run along her inner thigh. He kisses up and up closing in on her heated center but just before he can reach it, he decides to moves his attention to her left leg as he let's go of her right leg, he grabs her left one and runs his tongue and lips up and down.

"Troy," Gabriella moans wanting his attention somewhere else, "please."

"Patience baby," he smirks against her thigh.

Gabriella shakes her head as she feels her insides building up and up. She decides to take it in her own hands as she carefully moves her left arm off the table, moving her hand to the back of his hand grabbing a hold of his hair pulling him away from her thigh and moving his head directly in front of her heated center. She then moves her legs and wraps them around his head pulling him close to her before she places her arm back on the table.

Troy couldn't help but chuckle, "Well if you insist."

He places his lips on her heated center. _Yes…Thank God…Finally._ Troy moans as she tightens her legs around him. Troy wraps his right hand around her leg as he opens his mouth letting his tongue lick her heated center before he slowly enters his tongue inside. Gabriella's eyes tighten as she arches her bottom up which pushes his tongue deeper within her.

"Ooo," she moans.

Troy brings his hand to meet with his mouth and slowly inserts his pointer finger. He touches every wall inside her feeling her tremble against the table. He inserts another finger. He then removes his tongue and then pushes it back in. Using his fingers, he pinches each part he can reach as he continues to lick in and out.

"Troy…"

"Oh God…"

"Baby…"

"That feels so good…"

He can't help but to smirk as he hears her. He brings his other hand to her heated center. He removes his tongue from insider and enters his pointer finger from his other hand to meet his other one. Digging inside her. Feeling ever bit of her. He moves his mouth and licks on top of her heated center as he continues his motions with his fingers.

Gabriella shakes against the table and tightens her thighs against his head, "Troy…I'm going to…"

He whispers against her, "Let it go baby."

Troy gives her one blow on her heated center as his tongues re-enters her with his finger. Gabriella can't hold it anymore as she feels an uncontrollable feeling in her. She screams as she finally lets it all go. Troy smirks as she removes his fingers and licks away the cum from her heated center and he looks up at her as she has her eyes closed. He blows on her heated center one more time before kissing up her body after legs relaxed themselves. As his lips go up, he moves his hands up her body and wraps his arms around her waist pulling her towards him so she's now sitting and not leaning back.

He kisses her lips as she wraps her arms around his neck. He pushes body back in between her legs and can feel her breasts against his naked chest. Gabriella opens her eyes as she pulls away from him and rests her forehead against his, running her hands through his hair.

Troy opens his eyes and looks at her with smoky eyes, "You're so beautiful."

"I love you."

"You do?" Gabriella nods her head as she gives him a look of love, "Good. Because I love you, too."

Troy smiles as he moves his hand to her face and runs his thumb over her lips. Gabriella lowers her eyes and notices his boxer briefs were still on and can see the bulge in them. She slowly runs her fingers down his body feeling every muscle until she reaches the waistband of his boxer briefs. He groans as he feels her lower the boxer briefs from his waist and feels the air hit his hardened member.

"Troy," she whispers against his lips, "I want you."

He moves his hand to her cheek and runs his thumb over her cheek before he connects their lips in a passionate love kiss. He then moves his hand down to her neck as his other hand runs down her skin feeling her sweat against his fingers. Troy stops his hand at her breast and runs his fingers over her nipples feeling them harden against his fingers.

Gabriella moves to rest her hands on his back and slowly brings her left hand to the front and gives his hardened member a tickle which causes Troy to jerk. She takes a hold of him and gives it a slight massage and he groans against her lips. She smirks against his lips. Moving his hands away from her breasts, he brings them to her back and pulls her as close as he can to the edge of the table. Gabriella removes her hand away from his hardened member and brings it to rest it on her shoulder.

Troy pulls his mouth away from hers and gives her a slight squeeze on her waist, "Are you ready?"

"Yes," she whispers.

Troy connects their lips again as he carefully move his member close to her heated center and slowly enters her. Gabriella hisses at the feeling. Troy rubs her waist with his thumb. He pushes himself even closer to her so their bodies are touching and he goes deeper in her. Slowly, he pulls out and then back in. Gabriella moans.

He pulls his lips away from hers and attaches them to her jawline. He slowly moves his lips up and down her jawline as his member sits inside of her not moving. Just the two of them. Enjoying each other. He moves his lips to her neck and runs his tongue along until he finds her pulse again giving it a bite before he sucks. Gabriella moans and rests her head on his shoulder giving it a kiss with her own lips.

"Troy…"

"Yes baby," he whispers against her neck.

"Move," she asks desperately, "please."

He glides his left hand up and down her body as his right hand moves to massage her left breast. Gabriella bites down on his shoulder and he chuckles along her neck knowing that's not what she meant. He moves his left hand down her stomach and continues down to meet her heated center. He inserts two fingers to meet with his hardened member and she jumps slightly giving him another bite against his shoulder. Troy, then, slowly starts to move his member which gives her another shock and she hisses again.

Troy continues to run his mouth along her neck as he starts to speed up inside her. He pulls out and then slams back into her letting him touch her walls. He also moves his fingers in and out. Gabriella moans as she pulls away from his shoulder and pulls his head off of her to connect their lips in a much needed passionate kiss. If possible, she pulls him closer to hers so every inch of their bodies are touch.

He opens his mouth and pushes his tongue in her mouth to suck on her mouth with his. Using his tongue and runs it over her teeth and to taste every part of her mouth.

Gabriella pulls his head back and gives him a glare, "If you don't move faster. We're going to have a problem."

"Oh?" He smirks giving her a teasing look.

He pushes himself in deeper within her and she groans, "Troy…"

"Tell me, baby." He whispers before moving his lips down attaches them to her left breast.

"Please…"

He nibbles her nipple, "Please what?"

"God…"

"Yes?"

"Faster…"

He smirks against her nipple as he gives it a bite before moving his lips to her other breast giving it a suck on the swell of it before he pulls his hardened member out and then back in. He continues to move in and out as his fingers as well move in and out of her.

"Troy," she moans.

"Gabriella!"

In and out. Faster. Deeper. His fingers give her a little tickle before pulling them out and then pushing them back. Gabriella moans loudly.

"Faster!" She yells as she pulls her head back before moving it forward again and grabbing his head by his hair pulling him back up to her lips.

He bites her lower lip as he continues his movements inside her. He runs his other hand up and down her back feeling her skin against his. She moves her pointer finger up and down his spine. He starts moving his hardened member in circles. She moans in his mouth and he swallows it.

Troy pulls his lips away to rest his forehead on her shoulder giving it a nibble, "Gabriella…Come with me."

"I am," she places her head on his shoulder and moans, "I so am."

"Gabriella!"

"Troy…oh god…Troy."

Troy continues to push in and out. Hard and fast.

"Troy…I'm coming."

"Come with me, baby."

"Ooohhh!"

"Shit…baby."

"Yes!"

"God!"

And with one more push, they both come together. Breathing heavily. Troy removes his fingers from inside her but leaves his hardened member. He picks his head up off of her shoulder and rubs his fingers over her face giving her a smile before capturing her lips with his in a sweet and loving kiss before pulling back.

"Are you ok?"

"Yes," she nods her head as she opens her eyes, "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For always being there," she says.

"I'll always be here," he gives her a peck on her lips.

She smiles and then hisses when he slowly pulls out of her, "Ugh I wasn't ready for that."

"Sorry," he chuckles as he gives her another kiss before placing his hands on her waist and pulls her down from the table, "now you'll have a memory in the science lab."

"Great," she groans, "how am I supposed to focus on anything in the next month in this class?"

Troy chuckles again as he wraps his arms around her naked body and looks down at her, "I love you."

"I love you, too," she says looking up at him.

They pull away from each other and look for their clothes, slowly putting them back on. Once their clothes are back on, Gabriella looks around the science lab with a smile on her face.

"Come on. I told Chad and Taylor that we would meet up with them."

Gabriella nods her head as she looks at him. Troy takes her hand and lace their fingers together before they walk out of the science lab. Together.

 **Well there we go. I'm not a huge fan of the beginning or the ending but overall, I think it was a good one. What did you think of this one? Let me know by reviewing! I'm not sure when the next one will be out but don't worry – there will definitely be another one.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	3. The Rooftop

**Hey Everyone! I want to thank your feedback for "The Science Lab." I'm glad you enjoyed reading it and loving the relationship between Troy and Gabriella. These two are fun to write especially this way.**

 **In the author's note in the last one-shot ("The Science Lab"), I mentioned that this would be a four-shot or possibly more. I have decided that this will be a four-shot and there will be one more after this one. BUT that's not it for me. I have decided that I will be writing a Part Two to my "Attraction is a Dangerous Thing" series of one-shots. More information to come once this group is completed. I'm excited to start that series but I want to finish these first before I start them.**

 **NOW, to this one-shot. It is a Rated M one-shot for sexual content (as I've previously stated). So again, if you are uncomfortable with these types of stories or scenes, you may not want to read but I definitely appreciate that you are giving it a shot. So, sit back and relax, and enjoy this story.**

Part #3 Synopsis: Prom night. In the high school gym. The last dance of their high school lives. Troy and Gabriella enjoy themselves with their friends and classmates. But we all know that this couple doesn't like lasts so what do they do? Troy brings Gabriella up to the rooftop where he reminds her that they aren't saying goodbye.

* * *

 **The Rooftop: Where Everything Comes Off**

The high school gym is full of decorations of balloons, banners congratulating class of 2019, and tables set up around with a dance floor set up in the center where some of the students are dancing with their dates and friends. Gabriella smiles as she sits at her table taking a drink from her cup as she watches her classmates dance.

"This is a great prom," she looks to her left to see Taylor sit down, "are you having fun?"

"Of course," Gabriella nods her head, "you and Chad having fun?"

"Yes until you know the boys went over and do their own thing," she nods her head over towards the buffet table where Troy, Chad, Zeke, and a couple other basketball players were standing by, "I warned your boyfriend that if he lets Chad eat anymore, he's a dead man."

Gabriella giggles as she looks back at Taylor, "You know how his stomach is."

"I don't know where he puts it all!" Taylor shakes her head and looks at Gabriella, "I really do love your dress."

"Thank you."

Gabriella looks down at her dress. It's a black dress that goes down to the floor with spaghetti straps, a low back, and a slit to her side that goes up to her thigh **(link or direction to what the dress looks like is on my profile page)**. And she ends the look with black heels.

"Ugh I can't believe those boys are still over there," she hears her other friend Sharpay groan as she sits down at the table, "like I want to dance some more."

"We can always go out there and dance together," Taylor suggests.

"No offense but I think I've had enough friends dancing," Sharpay shakes her head, "It's that time of the night where I just want to be with Zeke. You two know how it is. Especially since this is it. The last dance of our high school lives."

She just had to go there. Mention the one word. _Last._ Gabriella nods her head as looks out to the crowd of dancers before she looks around the gym. This was one of the last times they would all be together in one room. The next time would be graduation. She looks down biting her lower lip as the sounds of the room build her ears.

* * *

"Chad, I'm serious man. Taylor warned me not to let you eat anymore," Troy says to his best friend.

"I'm hungry," Chad shakes his head as he reaches for another plate.

Zeke shakes his head, "You already had two plates full and had dessert. Seriously man, where do you put it all?"

"Fine," he puts down the plate, "I won't eat anymore. Wasn't even that good anyways."

"Sure," Troy chuckles.

Chad turns around and slightly sits on the edge of the buffet table, "I can't believe we only have a couple weeks left. Then we say bye-bye to this place."

"I know," Zeke says, "feels like we just won the championship game."

Troy nods his head agreement. He then looks over at the dance floor giving it a look over not seeing who he's looking for. He roams is eyes over their table and finds her with her two best friends. Troy runs his eyes over her. Over her dress that almost killed him when she walked down the stairs. So many things ran through his mind of what he could do to her.

He shakes his head to clear it. His eyes rest on her face noticing her biting her lower lip. _God. Her lip. She's killing me._ But he then looks at her eyes and he notices it. The sadness. Realization dawned on him. _She's thinking about it._ Troy shakes his head again. Time to change that.

"Excuse me gentlemen," Troy says as he turns to his friends, "I think I have a girlfriend who needs my attention."

Zeke and Chad not their heads knowingly with slight smirks. Troy pushes off the buffet table and makes his way over to the table where his beautiful _sexy_ girlfriend is sitting. When he reaches the table, he can overhear Sharpay and Taylor talking about memories.

"Hello ladies," he speaks and all three of them look up at him, "I was wondering if I could steal my girlfriend away."

"Sure," Sharpay nods her head with a smirk as she sees the look on his face, "you can have her."

"Thank you," he looks down and sees his favorite mocha eyes looking up at him before he holds out his right hand whispering huskily, "come with me?"

Gabriella smiles before reaching her hand out to grab his. He carefully pulls her up and pulls her close to him. Letting go of her hand, he brings his hand to rest on her lower back feeling her shiver slightly as his pointer finger touches her skin right above where the dress lays. The heat between them grows. _We have to get out of here._ He turns to his left and carefully pushes Gabriella along with him as he goes towards the gym doors.

He opens the door and lets Gabriella go through first, and he closes the door behind him. Standing in the hallway. Turning them to their left, he walks through the halls but walks right past the exit.

"Troy," she looks up at him, "where are we going?"

He looks down at her, "You'll see."

As they continue to walk the halls, Troy continues moving his fingers along her back. Every once in awhile, he would move one of his fingers over her bottom and he can feel her body tremble under his touch which makes his pants tighten slightly. _We're almost there. God._ Another turn of the corner, they stop at a door. Troy opens it and nods his head towards the stairs. Gabriella looks at him before she walks in and slowly walks up the stairs. Troy follows her after he closes the door behind him.

Gabriella reaches to the top of the stairs and looks around. _The rooftop._ But it wasn't just the rooftop. She notices lanterns hanging up lighting up the night sky. Flowers bloomed. As she continues to look around, Troy stands at the top of the stairs just watching her. _Her._ His eyes running over her again from the bottom of her dress and slowly up her body seeing it fit her in all the right places. She's all his. No matter what happens. She's _his._

Troy walks forward. He rests his hands on her waist. He pulls her back towards him. She grunts as she feel her backside against his muscular front. Troy places his lips on her shoulder leaving pecks along her naked skin. Gabriella moans. He moves his lips along to her neck as he brings his right hand up along her body to move the spaghetti strap off her shoulder, resting loosely on her arm before moving his hand back down. She moves her right arm up, behind her, to wrap it around the back of his head running her fingers through his hair.

"You have no idea," he whispers as he continues slowly kissing her neck, "what you do to me."

She moans as she feels the bulge in his pants against her backside. He lowers his right hand lower and lower until he finds the slit of her dress. Pushing the dress to the side, his hand touches her inner thigh. Gabriella moans as she closes her eyes pushing her head back to his shoulder. He opens his mouth against her neck leaving wet kisses as his fingers rise up her inner thigh.

"This dress," he whispers huskily as he moves his lips to her ear, "has been killing me all night."

His fingers inch up. Gabriella bites her lower lip. Troy kisses her ear before bringing them back on her neck. His fingers continue inching up. She runs her fingers through his hair as she rests her other hand on Troy's hand that's holding her waist. He gives her waist a slight squeeze. His other fingers reach the band of her panties. _Lace._ She really was trying to kill him. He pushes one finger under. Gabriella moans as she feels his finger touch her. He pushes another finger under. Using both to touch her. Teasing her. He nibbles her neck as he inserts his pointer finger followed by his other finger.

"Troy…" she moans pulling his head closer to her neck.

He smirks against her neck as his fingers touch her insides. Slowly. She tightens herself against his fingers. He groans as he moves his fingers deeper in her. Tickling her insides as he twirls them. Gabriella bites her lip harder as her body trembles against his. He tightens his grip on her waist to hold her strong against him.

"Oh…right there," she moans.

He fingers twirl. He opens his mouth and runs his tongue along her skin. He moves his tongue up her neck to her ear as he nibbles on her ear lobe and licks in and out of her ear. Using his fingers, he pinches her insides. Gabriella gasps.

"Come for me baby," he whispers in her ear as he kisses her ear lobe.

"OH!" She screams as he starts moving his fingers faster.

"That's it baby," he continues his movements inside her as his lips move and down her neck, "let me hear you."

"Ahh….shit!" She screams as he touches her walls, "I'm coming…Dear God….I'm coming."

With one more twirl with his finger, he feels a warm feeling on his finger. He carefully pulls his fingers out. She hisses at the feeling. Slowly, he gives her heated center a touch before removing his fingers from under her panties placing his hand back on her inner thigh giving it a slight squeeze. He brings his hand up and moves his lips away from her neck to suck the juices off his fingers. Troy brings his hand up her arm that's around his neck.

"Sexy," he whispers.

"Hmm," she quietly hums.

"I'm now going to do what I've wanted to do since you walked down those stairs," he whispers huskily in her ear.

"What's that?" she says with heavy breaths.

Troy moves his hand back down her arm and roams it down her body resting it on her waist. He slides his left hand up her body feeling every curve of her against his fingers. His lips attach to the back of her neck and he moves them down to her back. He brings his left hand to her back and grabs a hold of the zipper as lips continue roaming her back. He slowly moves the zipper down as his lips move back up to her neck. Bringing his right hand back up, he slowly pushes the dress down her body and Gabriella carefully steps out of it.

Troy's eyes darken as he notices no bra. _Hot damn._ He rests his hands back on her waist and pulls her back to him as close as he can. Moving his right hand up, he grabs a hold of her right breast and fondles it in his hand, pressing his thumb onto her harden nipple. Gabriella moans at the feeling. He continues to fondle her right breast as his left hand moves up to fondle her left breast. Gabriella's breath quickens as her head falls back.

"Troy…"

"Like that baby?"

"OH!" She moans as he pinches each of her nipples at the same time and she feels her insides building back up, "Troy…"

Gabriella moves her left hand to grab Troy's to move it away her breast and bringing it down to her wet panties. Troy smirks against her skin. He gives her a bite on her neck before he uses his fingers to push down her panties and she steps out of them. Troy stops his movements of her right breast and Gabriella hisses so she brings her right arm down from his neck. She slowly pulls away from him and turns around, opening her eyes and bites her lower lip as she looks at his now smoky dark blue eyes.

He runs his eyes over every inch of her body. He licks his lips. _Damn._ There was nothing sexier than her standing there in front of him. Naked. With the moon shining on her.

"Damn Gabriella," he groans as he looks at her biting her lower lip, "you have no idea how sexy you are."

She steps forward and reaches her arms in front of her placing her hands on his perfectly done tie. Carefully, she unties it and throws it to the ground. Gabriella looks up at Troy with a smirk on her face as their eyes connect. She reaches to his shoulder and slowly pushes off his suit jacket. She leans forward pressing her lips to his neck and then moves her hands to touch the top of his shirt as she carefully unbuttons it. Her lips follow her every movement on his chest down to his abs until she reaches the bottom of the shirt.

Pushing it off, she rests her hands on his waist as her mouth opens and runs her tongues over each pec slowly. Troy moves his hands and rests them on her waist pulling her close to him as her mouth continues touring his physique body. She moves her lips up and stops when she reaches his right nipple, opening her mouth taking it with her teeth giving it a tug and nibble. Troy moans as he closes his eyes moving his head forward.

Gabriella moves her hands his back running them up and down using her nails as her mouth continues to taste his nipple until she lets go and slowly moves her lips to his left one swirling her tongue around it before taking it with her teeth. Sucks. Licks. Nibbles. Until she can't anymore and lets go of his nipple, moving her lips up over his chest and up to his collarbone. Troy pulls her against him so he can feel her breast against his naked body. As she continues touring his neck with her lips, she moves her upper body so her harden nipples run over his.

Pulling back slightly, Gabriella looks at Troy before connecting their lips in a deep and passionate kiss. Her hands continue to roam up and down his back before bringing them to the front of his body and slowly moves her finger tips over his abs. Troy groans in her mouth and she swallows it as she opens her mouth begging for him. He gladly opens his mouth and pushes his tongue into her mouth. They battle for dominance. She moves her hands down until she finds his belt buckle and slowly undoes it.

Gabriella then uses her hand and slowly undoes the zipper letting her finger touch his naked skin underneath. Troy hitches at the touch. Using both of her hands, she pushes down his black slacks with the help of him and he steps out of them, kicking them away and wraps his arms around her waist. She shakes her head as she pulls away from him.

"What are you…?"

"Shhh…" she whispers against his lips.

She gives him a peck on the lips before moving her lips to his jawline. With her hands, she roams them up and down his abs stopping at his nipples running her thumbs over them giving them a slight massage as her lips lower to his neck. Opening her mouth, she nibbles and sucks on his pulse. Troy moans as she lowers her mouth to suck on his chest.

"Gabriella…"

She smirks against his skin as she continues touring his body with her mouth. She runs her tongue over his nipples giving them each undivided attention and then goes lower to his abs. She slowly lowers herself to get a better angle as her mouth reaches the waistband of his boxers. Troy hitches as she blows his skin before using her hands to move his boxers down his legs. He kicks them away as he looks down watching her look at his hardened member.

"Brie…"

Gabriella looks up at him with mischief in her eyes as she moves her right pointer finger to touch him. He moans at the touch. She smirks at the sound as she presses another finger to him. She looks away from him to his hardened member, leaning forward to attach her lips.

"Hmpft…" Troy groans as his hips arch forward.

She opens her mouth giving his member the much needed attention by giving him open wet kisses starting at the top and going down. She moves her pointer finger down to the tip. She hears him groan again. Using her teeth, she nibbles at him and runs her tongue around him feeling it to pulse against her mouth. She moves her tongue down until she reaches the tip. Giving him one more mischief look, she wraps her mouth around him and starts to suck on him as she wraps her hands around him in the middle.

"Ah shit!" He tries to not jump at her reaction, "Damn…baby…"

Gabriella can't help but bite down and bring her tongue out to his tip giving him a lick before she continues to suck on him. Troy feels it. He's going to lose it. Definitely going to lose it. Gabriella feels it and continues to suck as hard as she can until something pops and her mouth is full. She pulls away from him and looks up at him. He senses her eyes on him so he opens his and looks down at her to see her smirk at him before she swallows the juices.

He reaches his hands down and pulls her up to him. Crashing their lips together in a deep, fast moving kiss. He rests his hands on her waist and pushes her back until he finds the railing. He lets go of her and puts his hands on either side of her on the railing. Gabriella wraps her arms around his neck pulling him as close to her as possible. He pushes his body close to hers so there's no space between them. He feels her naked skin against his.

He bites down on her lip before he pulls away and attaches his lips to her jawline. The passion between them and the heat doesn't seem to die down. Gabriella moves her head to the side as she feels his lips now attack her neck. He opens his mouth once he finds her pulse and he licks, nibbles, and sucks on the spot. She pushes his head closer to her neck so he sucks harder. Neither caring if a mark is left. Troy moves his left hand off the railing and rests it near her right breast. He uses his thumb to rub on her nipple feeling himself harden again.

"Troy…" Gabriella moans as he continues massaging her nipple.

"You seriously have no idea what you do to me," he whispers huskily against her neck, "I can't get enough of you."

"Troy…" she moans as he presses harder on her nipple and feels his member harden against her fighting to the want to enter her, "Troy…I want you."

Unlike the many times before, Troy doesn't wait and he pushes himself in her. Gabriella groans at the feeling and shifts her body as it tightens around him. Troy groans at the feeling as he moves his lips off of her neck and connects their lips together as he pushes himself closer to her. He goes in deep. He goes in hard. He pulls out. He slams back in. Gabriella's eyes close and Troy swallows her screams. He lowers his hand and gives her heated center a slight massage. He moves himself feeling all of her walls falling on him.

He pulls away from her lips and attacks her neck again. Gabriella moves her head forward resting it on his shoulder as she moans and groans. She then bites his shoulder as he pulls out and goes back in fast. He inserts one finger.

"Jesus…"

Troy continues to hold the railing with his right hand as he lowers his mouth to show her chest the attention that's needed. Wrapping his mouth around her right nipple as he enters a second finger into her. He feels her shaking against him. He takes a chance and enters a third finger. Gabriella screams in ecstasy and the feeling.

"Troy…"

"Let me hear you baby," he says as he sucks on her nibble and pushes himself deeper in her, "I want to hear you. I want the mountains to hear you."

Gabriella moans louder than ever before as he pulls himself out of her and pushes himself back. He removes his fingers and moves it over to grab a hold of her thigh pulling it up to wrap it around his waist so he can push even closer. He lets go of her breast and kisses up her chest back to her neck.

"Gabi…"

"Troy…"

"Come with me, baby."

"God!"

Troy massages her thigh as he holds it tight against his waist. He continues his movements inside her as he continues kissing her neck. Gabriella moves her hand down his back leaving scratches on him as she bites down on his shoulder harder this time.

"Troy…I'm going to…"

"I know, baby…Me too."

Troy pushes in and out hard and fast. With one big push, both come down together. She screams. He moans and groans at the feeling. They feel each other. Troy gives Gabriella's neck one more kiss before he slowly lets her leg fall from his waist. He pulls his mouth away from her neck but doesn't pull out. Gabriella picks her head up from his shoulder. They open their eyes and look at each other with hazy but love written in their eyes. Troy leans forward to place a sweet kiss on her lips as he rest his left hand on her waist giving her a slight squeeze.

She pulls away from the kiss giving him a tired smile, "I love you."

"I love you, too." He says as he leans forward again giving her another kiss as he slowly pulls out of her gaining a hiss from Gabriella.

He pulls away from her. He reaches down to grab her hand and he pulls her with him as he walks over to sit down on the bench. He pulls her down with him before reaching down next the bench to bring a blanket it up. He pulls his leg up to rest lie on the bench as his back rested on the end wall and he pulls her to sit between his legs before he throws the blanket around him. He wraps his arms around Gabriella as she rests her head on his chest.

"You were prepared."

"Well I've always had this fantasy of you and me sitting up here to watch the moon," he gives her a kiss on her head, "but what happened tonight is hands down better than I ever fantasized happening up here."

Gabriella smiles as she wraps her arms around his and then turns her head to look up at him, "How did you know?"

"How did I know what?" He looks down at her.

"To bring me up here?" She asks.

"I saw it in your eyes," he gives her waist a squeeze, "I knew you were thinking about it."

"You always seem to know."

"Well, ever since your nice surprise after the basketball game," he smirks giving her a kiss on her forehead, "I just knew to watch out for the signs. I don't want you thinking about it. At least. Not alone."

"I love you, Troy Bolton."

"I love you too, Gabriella Montez."

Troy leans down and touches her lips with his own in a slow moving kiss. He pulls back and pulls her back towards him. She cuddles up closer to him as they both look forwards to see the moon shining down on them.

* * *

 **There you go! I actually liked the whole thing of this one. Shocking right? Since I seem to always not like the beginning or the ending. Well, this one was different. I hope you all enjoyed reading this one! This one was fun to write. What did you think of this one? Let me know by leaving a review!**

 **There is one more left after this one. Once I write that one, I will work on "Attraction is a Dangerous Thing" Part Two which I'm definitely excited to write.**

 **Thanks for reading! And don't forget to leave a review!**


	4. The Homeroom Desk

**Hey Everyone! I want to thank you for reading "The Rooftop." I'm glad that you enjoyed it and loved the heat between them two.**

 **This one-shot will be the last one in the "East High: When Everyone Says Goodbye, They Say Hello" series. There might be a bonus one-shot later on but as of now, this will be the final one and I'm hoping you like it. Don't forget once this series is done, "Attraction is a Dangerous Thing" Part Two will be coming.**

 **NOW, to this one-shot. It is a Rated M one-shot for sexual content (as I've previously stated). So again, if you are uncomfortable with these types of stories or scenes, you may not want to read but I definitely appreciate that you are giving it a shot. So, sit back and relax, and enjoy this story.**

Part #4 Synopsis: It has finally come. Graduation. How does Gabriella handle it? Will Troy be able to do what he does best? Take her somewhere in the school to show her how much he loves her? It's time to say goodbye but there's room for one last hello.

* * *

 **The Homeroom Desk: Time to Say Goodbye**

"Congratulations to the Class of 2019!" Principal Matsui speaks to the microphone.

Cheers are heard as the graduates stand up from their seats and throw their caps in the air in celebration. They turn to each other giving hugs to one another. Troy gives some of his basketball teammates man hugs and he finds Chad and Zeke. The three of them look at each other win grins on their faces before they each give each other a hug.

"We did it, man," Chad pulls back and claps Troy on his back, "can you believe it?"

"What? That you actually got a diploma?" Troy chuckles nodding his head, "Absolutely."

"Shut up," he pushes Troy and laughs turning to Zeke, "can you believe this guy?"

"Yep and I agree," Zeke laughs.

"I hate you both," Chad shakes his head, "well I guess we should…"

"Tomorrow," Troy says, "We have tomorrow and the whole summer."

"Right," Zeke says in agreement, "Party tomorrow, right?"

"Yep," Chad says and looks at Troy with seriousness, "Is Gabs going to be ok?"

At the mention of her name, Troy's eyes start to roam through the crowds looking for her and his eyes find her standing with Sharpay and Taylor hugging each other with tears in their eyes threatening to fall and he looks back to Chad, "She will be."

"Dude. Do me a favor," Chad looks at him and looks where Troy was just looking over at, "take care of her."

"Always," he nods his head, "We'll see you guys at the party tomorrow."

They give each other another man hug before Troy steps back and turns walking away from his two longtime best friends and walks towards his love. His love that is crying out for him to take her away. Take her away from the goodbye. He hopes he can this time - for one last time.

* * *

Gabriella wraps her arms around her two best friends as tears form in her eyes. The three girls stand there together wrapped in each other's arms before slowly pulling away. They look at each other and laugh.

"Look at us," Sharpay laughs as she wipes away a tear that falls down her cheek, "it's not like we're not going to see each other again."

"I know," Taylor says nodding her head wiping a tear away as well, "we have all summer."

"And don't forget tomorrow's party."

"Yeah," Gabriella says quietly as she wipes away a tear, "I love you guys."

"We love you two," both say at the same time.

"I guess…I guess," Taylor starts to say, "I should go find Chad and then my family."

"Yeah me too," Sharpay says, "Zeke. Not Chad."

The three girls laugh as they each give each other one more hug. They pull away and smile before walking their separate ways. Gabriella stands there. She looks around at all her classmates hugging each other and hugging their family members. She sighs as she feels more tears threatening to fall from her eyes. This was it. This was the last goodbye.

She feels her body warming up. She knows what that means. She always knew what that meant. He was there. He was always there. For her. She slowly turns around to see _him._ He looks at her. Opening his arms, she walks into them wrapping her arms around his torso as he wraps his around her waist and rests his chin on her head.

"Troy…" She says against his chest.

"I know, baby," he kisses the top of her head, "I know."

Gabriella pulls her head back and looks up at him and a tear falls down her cheek. Before she could wipe it away, he wiped it away with the pad of his thumb and he caresses her cheek with his thumb. He, then, leans down to capture her lips with his in a slow-moving but loving kiss.

After a few seconds, they hear a throat being cleared. Troy slowly pulls away and looks up to see his parents and Ms. Montez looking at them with smiles. Gabriella looks up at Troy confused but turns around to see them behind them and she moves to stand next to Troy.

"Congratulations guys," Ms. Montez speaks first.

"Thanks Mami," Gabriella says as she walks to her wrapping her arms around.

Ms. Montez wraps her arms around her daughter giving her a kiss on her forehead. Troy walks over to his parents who each give him a congratulatory hug. Both pull away from their parents and then stand back next to each other. Troy takes Gabriella's hand in his.

"Are you two ready to go to dinner?" Mr. Bolton asks.

"Actually, we have to do something first," Troy answers and gets a confused look from Gabriella but he continues to look at their parents, "We'll meet you at the restaurant."

"Sure," Mrs. Bolton nods her head, "just don't take too long."

"We won't," Troy says.

He pulls on Gabriella's hand as they lead them away from their parents and Gabriella looks up at him, "Where are we going?"

Troy looks down at her and twitches his eyebrows as they walk towards the school building. Once they reach the building, Troy touches the knob and twists it to push it open, letting Gabriella walk in first followed by him and closes the door behind them. He continues walking which still a very confused Gabriella with him. He pushes another door open and they walk in.

She looks at him shaking her head, "Why are we in the locker room?"

"Well six months ago – I was sitting in here thinking," he starts to say as he nods his head towards the bench where he sat, "thinking about the final game. Thinking about what the following months would be bring. Little did I know, my whole life would change that night. Do you want to know what happen next?"

"I think I know," she giggles.

"Yes. This girl who annoyed the hell out of me walked in," he smirks as she glares at him, "and I was ready to fight because I wasn't in the mood. And we almost did until she lashed out at me. Do you remember what you said?"

Gabriella thinks about that night.

" _Stop that!" Troy flinches at Gabriella's outburst and he looks at her seeing her uncross her arms, "All day that's all anyone was talking about in our class. That this was the last basketball game of the season. The last basketball game for the seniors. The last championship. The first last of the year," she throws her arms in the air, "And I get it. It is. We're going to have a lot of lasts this year and this is the first one. But can't we just enjoy it instead of dwelling on it!"_

"And then you went on and on about basketball and how we were going to have to think about it because it wasn't going to stop," she answers.

"Exactly and you mentioned that it didn't have to be an ending but a beginning," Troy moves his hand to her cheek caressing it with his thumb, "the best thing ever happened to me that night. You kissed me and I was a goner. I was no longer thinking of the lasts. You were no longer thinking of lasts," Gabriella closes her eyes as his thumb moves of her lips, "I fell in love with you that night. I knew from that night on, we would have each other to spend our lasts together." He smiles as he leans down and kisses her lips lightly, "it all started in this room."

"Is this the part where you throw me up against the wall and make me scream your name?" Gabriella opens her eyes and looks at him with hope.

"As tempting as that sounds," he gives her a mischief look, "there's somewhere else that I've always wanted to hear your scream my name in."

She gulps at the look in his eyes, "Where's that?"

"You'll have to come with me," he takes her hand again and pulls her to him, "trust me?"

"Always."

Troy turns away from her not letting go of her hand as he pulls her with him. Gabriella turns her head slightly to look at the bench that changed everything. She would forever be grateful to that bench. She smiles slightly as she looks away and follows Troy out the door letting him pull her along with him.

As they walk out to the halls and they walk, she notices that they walk past the Science Lab where he made love to her and the first time they said 'I love you' to each other. She passed her finals, by the way, without a problem. They, then, walk past the door that leads up to her favorite spot of the whole building – the rooftop where he made her scream like she never has done before. With that thought, she pulls herself closer to Troy pressing her other hand on his arm not ever wanting to let him go.

Troy looks down at her with a smile on his face as he continues walking to his destination. _The destination._ He wasn't lying before when he said that he has wanted to hear her scream his name in this particular room. But he hopes that she doesn't freak out on him when she realizes what the room is.

He takes a couple more steps until he stops in front of a room. _Well, here goes nothing._ He turns Gabriella towards the door and she looks at the door with her eyes widened.

"Are you crazy?" She looks up at him.

Troy smirks as he moves to stand behind her and rests his hands on her waist so he can slightly push her towards the room. Leaning forward, he grabs the knob to push the door open and they walk in with the door slamming behind them. Gabriella shakes her head. _He has officially lost his mind._ She looks to the right of the room noticing the desks lined up as they always are and she sees the chair in the back of the room where she sat in every morning. She then looks to the left where there's a stage-like podium set up with a desk sitting on it where their teacher, their _crazy_ teacher sat in giving them lectures.

Gabriella turns her body around looking at him like he's a crazy person, "Do you want to die?"

"Come on baby," he says as he walks towards her, "no one is here. They're either outside or long gone. No one would know," he reaches her grabbing on her waist and pulls her close to him, "besides what's the worst thing they can do? Expel us? We already have our diplomas."

"You're crazy, wildcat," she says as she moves her hands to touch his biceps only slide them up resting them behind his neck.

"Only for you," he leans down to capture her lips with his.

Gabriella pulls his head down closer to hers as she deepen the kiss and pushes herself closer to him so their bodies are touching. Troy takes his hands away from her waist to shrug off his graduation gown, leaving him a blue button down shirt and black slacks, and moves his hands back onto her body, reaching for the front of her gown and he tugs on it. She pulls her arms away from his neck and lets him pull her gown off of her, leaving her in a white and a black skirt, before returning her arms in their rightful position.

He rests his hands on her waist and carefully pushes her back without tripping over their gowns. He pushes and pushes until Gabriella feels the stage against her calves. She pulls away from his lips and looks down noticing where they are in the room and she looks at him.

"What are you thinking, wildcat?"

"Shh…" he whispers against her lips before he reaches down to grab a hold of her right leg pulling it up to his waist, "wrap your legs around me."

She does as she's told. Wrapping her right leg around his waist and then brings up her leg to do the same. She feels him hold onto her thighs as he connects their lips again. He carefully steps onto the tiny stage and she feels herself being placed on a hard surface. _Oh he definitely lost his mind now._ She pulls away slightly as her legs fall from his waist and she looks at him bringing her right hand down to his chest tapping it.

"Babe, I think you have officially lost your mind."

"Every morning for the last four years, I've had to look at this desk and have horror dreams about whatever came out of that crazy lady's mouth," he leans in to attach his lips to her jawline and moves his lips up to whisper huskily in her ear as his hands rest on her thighs, "I want to say goodbye to this desk the right way."

"Hmpft," she moans as he blows in her ear, "ok."

Troy smirks against her ear as he opens his mouth to nibble on her earlobe as his right hand glides up her thighs and up her body feeling her curves. He pushes himself between her legs so he can feel her against him. He lowers his lips down to her jawline running his lips along and lowers them down to her neck. Gabriella moans as she feels him find her pulse and she moves her head away giving him more access to the skin.

Gabriella moves her hands from the back of his neck down his back to feel his muscles. Troy glides his left hand up and he moves it underneath her top to feel her heated skin against his. He continues moving his fingers up until he groans throwing his head forward on Gabriella's shoulder as she giggles slightly when she feels him touch her naked breast.

"No bra, really?" He moans and groans as he moves his whole hand over her breast, "you really do try to kill me."

She moves her lips to his ear and whispers seductively, "That's not the only thing missing."

Troy picks up his head to look at her as she has a smirk on her face and he lowers his eyes to her waist, then back up and she nods her head. He feels his pants tighten at the thought. He moves his hand away from her breast and touches the hem of her shirt, pulls it up quickly over head. His eyes go dark as he stares at her perky breasts. Gabriella smirks as she brings her hand to touch his left hand – she takes it and brings it lower, pushing it underneath her skirt.

He groans as she pushes his hand closer and _yep, she's definitely going to kill me_ as he feels her heated center without any blockage. No panties. That was it. He grabs her waist with his right hand and pushes his face forward taking her lips with his in a heated kiss as he decides to tease her by slightly inserting his pointer finger in her. Gabriella moans as she removes her hand from her skirt and places it on his back.

"Hmmm," she moans as he enters another finger and she pulls back from him, "Troy…"

"Yes?" He asks as he moves his lips down to her neck.

"I don't want to play today," she whispers and he pulls away from her neck giving her a confused look as he feels her hands lower them tugging them on his pants, "I just want you. In me. That's all I want."

Troy slowly pulls his fingers out of her. She hisses at the feeling. He looks in her eyes. All he sees is love and want. No playing. Just love. He understands. He always has with her. He nods his head as he moves his hands off of her to bring them to his shirt, pulling it over his head and then touching his waist band – undoing his zipper and slowly pushes down his pants and his boxers. Leaving the two of them naked together.

He brings his right hand up resting it on her cheek as he pushes his body in between her legs, "I love you."

"I love you, too."

Gabriella inches her body closer to the edge of the desk and slides herself out of her skirt letting it fall on the floor. Troy leans in taking her lips with his as he slowly pushes himself in her. She rests her right hand on his chest as her other hand roams up and down his back slowly. Troy rests his hands on her waist. He glides his left hand up her body feeling her shiver against his touch. He pulls himself out slightly and then pushes himself right back in.

She moans against his lips. Troy pulls his lips away from hers and attaches them to her jawline as he circles his member inside her touching her walls. _She feels so good._ Opening his mouth, he lets his tongue glide against her naked skin. Gabriella moves her head to the side letting him gain more access. Troy feels her body and rests his hand on right breast, touching her hardened nipple with his thumb. Gabriella moans and archers her body. Troy groans at the feeling.

"Troy…" she whimpers as she places her forehead on his shoulder, "please."

He smirks against her neck as he rubs her nipple and stops his movements inside her. She groans at the feeling. She bites his shoulder. He groans. She smirks as she bites again. Using his other hand, he squeezes her waist as he slowly pushes himself deeper in her. Gabriella moans.

"Troy…"

He lowers his lips to her collarbone. He sucks on her collarbone before lowering his lips down and wraps his mouth around her left breast. Gabriella moans louder. He takes her nipple in his mouth nibbling it as he continues rubbing his thumb on her right nipple. Her body starts to shake. This causes Troy to pull himself out of her and push in harder.

"Ahh…" Gabriella screams slightly at the feeling, "Troy…Faster."

Troy smirks as he rubs his thumb faster on her nipple and sucks harder on her other nipple. Gabriella groans. That's not what she meant. _And he knows it._ Gabriella moves her hand to the back of his head, grabbing a hold of his hair and carefully pulls him off of her picking his head up to look at her.

"If you don't go faster," she says in a threatening tone, "inside me. I swear."

"Oh!" He plays dumb, "you wanted me to do this?"

She screams in ecstasy as he pulls out and back in, moving inside her faster and harder than before. He smirks as he feels her against him. He glides his left hand away from her breast and down her body feeling every part of her. He reaches his destination and inserts two fingers inside her. Gabriella screams as she arches her body up closer to him. Troy watches her. He pushes and pushes. She screams. _God, she's beautiful._

"Troy!" She throws her head back.

He leans forward to places his lips back on her breast. She moans loudly as her breathing quickens. His lips move up from her breast to her neck and she moves her head back down. Taking her lips with his, he bites her lower lip. She opens her mouth and he pushes his tongue in her mouth sucking on every part of her mouth as he continues pulling and pushing her insides with his fingers and member.

 _How on earth am I still breathing?_ Gabriella thinks to herself.

Troy slowly pulls his mouth away from hers and moves his lips to her ear whispering, "Come with me."

"Yes," she says breathlessly.

"Gabriella!" He groans as he feels himself fighting her walls.

"Troy," she screams, "Oh god…YES!"

"Gabi!" He pushes his fingers in deeper.

"AHHH!"

"Come with me," he bites her earlobe.

"I'm coming."

"Baby."

"OH….I'm right there."

He pinches her walls with his fingers as his member speeds up. Screams can be heard. Sweat can be felt. Scratches on backs can be seen. Heat between bodies rise.

"OoooOOH!" Gabriella screams as she comes undone.

"Jesus," Troy whispers breathlessly as he comes undone at the same time.

Silence. All you can hear is now heavy breaths. Troy collapses his head onto Gabriella's shoulder and she collapses hers on his shoulder. Giving his shoulder a couple pecks with her lips. He removes his fingers from her and runs his hand over her heated center giving it a slight massage as he carefully removes himself from her. She hisses at the feeling.

"Troy."

"I know, baby," he whispers as he moves his hand up resting it on her waist, "I know."

Both pick up their heads from their shoulders. Troy brings his right hand up and caresses her cheek giving her a look of love before he leans in to give her a kiss of love.

* * *

"Now I have a much better memory of that desk," Troy says as he puts his shirt back on.

"Well I'm glad to have helped," Gabriella giggles as she pulls her shirt down, "but now so do I."

Troy chuckles as he grabs both of their graduation gowns off the ground and rests them on his arm before reaching his right hand out, "Are you ready?"

She looks around the room quickly thinking of all the homeroom memories before she looks back at Troy nodding her head and takes his hand, "Yes."

He gives her a smile as he pulls her close to him. They turn. Gabriella reaches to open the door and they walk out hand in hand. Closing the door behind them, they walk towards the exit. They take their last steps. Both stop as they reach the exit.

"Gabs," Troy says as he turns towards her, "I want you to know something."

Gabriella turns her body towards him and she looks up at him, "Yes?"

"No matter what happens once we walk out those doors – just know that I will always be there. No matter what. I will always love you. I will always care for you. You are it for me," he tugs on her hand to pull her towards him, "And we'll always have East High."

"I love you, wildcat," she says with tears in her eyes.

"I love you, too," he says before leaning down to capture her lips with his in a slow-moving but loving kiss.

They slowly pull away. They turn their heads to look down the hall. The halls of East High. The place where they found love. The place they will share forever. The place where so many memories of theirs will be of – together.

They each take a breath. They look at each other. Gabriella gives him a nod. He gives her a smile. They turn towards the door. She reaches down and slowly opens it.

Together, they walk out and let the doors close behind them. For the last time.

Goodbye East High.

* * *

 **OK! Definitely not my best work but I could just be critical of myself. This is it. It was their goodbye to East High and to their high school selves. What did you think of this chapter? What did you think of these group of one-shots overall? Which one was your favorite of the four? Honestly, I think The Rooftop was my favorite to write.**

 **I hope you enjoyed reading them – I had fun writing them. Well, that's it for this group of one-shots (unless I come with a bonus one – who knows?) BUT don't forget, I will be starting "Attraction is a Distraction" Part Two soon so keep your eye out for them. I'm definitely looking forward to those one-shots (especially one in particular).**

 **Thanks for reading! Also, please don't forget to leave a review!**


End file.
